cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ciastkoo/Enigma: wydanie nr 1
800px|center ENIGMA Egzystencjalno-Nostalgiczny Informator Groźnych Moralnych Ajerkoniaków ---- center|300px Od dnia 30 marca roku bieżącego w godzinach 16:25 bądź 20:35 możemy podziwiać (5 dni z rzędu) zupełnie nowy i wręcz oryginalny miniserial mający dwa tytuły: "Za bramą ogrodu" albo "Po drugiej stronie muru". Baśniowy i nawiązujący do czasów romantyzmu klimat, wierszoteki Goethego czy Mickiewicza. Cudowna muzyka przyozdabia obramowanie utworu i pełni funkcję arcydzieła. Całość natomiast nadaje wrażenie podobieństwa do "Boskiej komedii" Dantego. Nie często zdarza się w kreskówkach tyle nawiązań do przeszłości czy literatury. Między innymi dlatego warto oglądnąć ten serial, zwłaszcza że dubbing i tłumaczenie są na bardzo wysokim poziomie. ---- center|300px Na wiki w marcu działo się całkiem sporo. Prezentując sytuację w skrócie, przekroczyliśmy 1100 artykułów na wiki, a co ważniejsze, zdobyliśmy tytuł Wiki miesiąca! Bardzo rozbudowaną relację z tych wydarzeń przeprowadził dla nas Wedkarski tu, o. Przy okazji, krótko o nowościach na wiki. Pojawił się nowy, bardzo interesujący szablon, mianowicie Ikona. Pozwala on na dodanie logo serialu do artykułu, o którym jest mowa. Mogą to być także artykuły o odcinkach, postaciach, miejscach i wszystkich rzeczach związanych z tym serialem. Logo to pojawia się na samym początku artykułu, dzięki czemu od razu czytelnik wie, z czym ma do czynienia. Kolejną nowością jest utworzony test z wiedzy o Cartoon Network. Są w nim pytania różne, z różnych seriali emitowanych przez CN, jak i z samej historii stacji. Quiz można rozwiązać tutaj. Nie zapomnijcie napisać w dyskusji, ile zdobyliście punktów! Pod koniec lutego powstał na wiki tzw. Fanon, ciekawe i twórcze miejsce dostępne dla każdego. Po kliknięciu w link dowiesz się wszystkiego na temat założeń tego cuda. W marcu jak w garncu, to i blokady spadły nam z nieba. Jedna na wiki i jedna na czat (ta już minęła, więc radujmy się - polecam, Maria Skłodowska-Curie). Krążą plotki, że ma być zorganizowany jakiś wieczorek, ale właściwie to nikt nic nie wie, no i tyle w tej sprawie... Miłych perypetii na wiki! ---- center|300px Kochani, oto nowy przebój! Piosenka na dziś to... Ziemniaki i melasa ---- center|400px Kotlet schabowy Składniki: 1 pozbawiony kości kotlet schabowy 1 jajo bułka tarta sól, pieprz papryka zmielona przyprawa warzywna olej do smażenia, ew. masło 1. Rozbijcie kotlet schabowy za pomocą tłuczka. 2. Natrzyjcie rozbity kotlet solą, pieprzem, papryką i przyprawą warzywną. 3. Obtoczcie mięso najpierw w jajku, a później w bułce tartej i połóżcie na talerz. 4. Na patelni rozgrzejcie olej (lub masło). Połóżcie na nim kotlet i smażcie kilka minut z każdej strony. 5. Gotowy kotlet przełóżcie na talerz. Pycha! Gotowe! Przepis na pyszny kotlet schabowy. Kotlet podajcie z sałatką warzywną i ziemniaczkami oraz sosem z tysiąca wysp. Sałatka warzywna Składniki: 1 średni ogórek kilka liści sałaty zielonej 5 pomidorków koktajlowych 3 jaja gotowane na twardo 3 obrane ziemniaki 3 łyżki majonezu sól i pieprz 1. Jaja obierzcie ze skorupek i pokrójcie w kostkę za pomocą krajacza do jaj. 2. Pokrójcie w kostkę umyte i wysuszone warzywa. 3. Wymieszajcie wszystkie składniki ze szczyptą soli i pieprzu oraz 3 łyżkami majonezu. 4. Przed podaniem schłodźcie w lodówce przez 30 minut. Pycha! ---- center|500px Nick miesiąca: Szynka013 Radzę go nie zapraszać na obiad ani na post. Najlepsze cytaty https://puu.sh/gZ5R4/53913d1bf1.png Ach ta komuna, jest po prostu wszędzie. https://puu.sh/gTnbP/e23d3efded.png Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. A w sumie, o co chodzi? https://puu.sh/gFMVG/05a0fb8f97.png Ciastko potrzebuje okularów... Ale co tam. Avatary miesiąca Plik:Dipper.png Plik:Mabel.jpg Przedstawiam Wam bliźniaków: Ciastka i Piramidzię Pines! ---- center|500px Dzień dobry. Wszyscy umrzecie. Dziś gwiazdy przemówią, jaki czeka los. Znaki zodiaku wskażą nam, kto co otrzyma w darze z niebios albo wyrośnie mu na drodze życiowej prosto z piekielnych źródeł, tajemnie budowanych co rusz przez kurz. WODNIK 20 I - 18 II https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/24/Aquarius.svg/20px-Aquarius.svg.png Ktoś ostatnio powiedział Ci coś, co wywołało Twe głębokie zdziwienie. Nie wiedziałeś jak się zachować. To nie lada armagedon był wyczuwam takoż. Co z tego wyniknie, okaże się. Tymczasem nie zapomnij o umyciu zębów. RYBY 19 II - 20 III https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/95/Pisces.svg/20px-Pisces.svg.png Ostatnich decyzji rezultat wciąż nieznany. Wkrótce jednak przekonasz się, czy wszystko było lub jest warte. Przewiduję, że teraz oddychasz. Powstrzymać się od jedzenia czekolady, kebabów i bananów jest mus. BARAN 21 III - 20 IV https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/5e/Aries.svg/20px-Aries.svg.png Fusy rzekły, iż w ciągu kilku następnych dni: pójdziesz spać, zobaczysz ścianę, coś wypijesz. Nakryj do stołu, oczekując lepszych czasów. Będę Cię wspierać. Oczywiście. BYK 21 IV - 21 V https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/3a/Taurus.svg/20px-Taurus.svg.png Byczysz się ostatnio, toż to nie do przyjęcia fakt. Pałętasz się po świecie jakoby bez celu. W ciągu ostatnich dni byłeś w toalecie. Należy złożyć podzięki. Rozwiązanie jest jedno: napisanie piosenki o papierze toaletowym. Ta nowa moc zapewni Ci spokój duszy na najbliższe pięć dni. Pamiętaj również o diecie bezjajonatwardowej, którą musisz wytrzymać przez co najmniej tydzień! BLIŹNIĘTA 22 V - 20 VI https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/15/Gemini.svg/20px-Gemini.svg.png W ostatnim czasie nic nowego się nie dzieje i zapewne tak pozostanie. Pa. RAK 21 VI - 22 VII https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/95/Pisces.svg/20px-Pisces.svg.png Jak bumerang wracają rzeczy z przeszłości. Ogromne pieniądze leją się jak benzyna na stacji benzynowej północnej Kalifornii. Wszystko to widzę w swojej kuli. Zignoruj przeszłe czasy jednakże. Zauważ, że nie można dojść do przodu, idąc w tył. LEW 23 VII - 22 VIII http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/99/Leo.svg/25px-Leo.svg.png Elektryczne ciało, którym opiewasz swoją duszę, wkrótce zgaśnie. Stanie się coś, czego nie zdołasz przewidzieć. Pewna moc straci swoje warunki naturalne, swe źródło. Musisz spojrzeć przez okno! Będzie padać deszcz. PANNA 23 VIII - 22 IX http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0c/Virgo.svg/20px-Virgo.svg.png Wznieś ręce ku górze, albowiem przydarzy Ci się coś bardzo miłego... a może i nie. Spotkasz swoją miłość! Przygotuj się na to fantastyczne wydarzenie, mrugając oczami. Bez kitu. WAGA 23 IX - 23 X http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f7/Libra.svg/20px-Libra.svg.png Idź na wagę. Zmierz swój ciężar. Widzisz? Przytyło się ostatnio! Czas na fitness, szybko! Czym prędzej...! SKORPION 24 X - 21 XI http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/ea/Scorpio.svg/20px-Scorpio.svg.png Kula wskazuje mi drogę, którą musisz podążać. Według jej obliczeń astrologicznych okazuje się, że potrzeba Ci więcej muzyki w życiu. Dzięki temu następne wydarzenia mogą wydać dojrzałe owoce. Na wybrankę Twojego gustu muzycznego wskazana jest popularna piosenkarka, zacna osobistość, Marzia Gaggioli. STRZELEC 22 XI - 21 XII http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/80/Sagittarius.svg/20px-Sagittarius.svg.png Słyszę głosy... To głosy zmarłych. Twoi krewni, ci, których z nami już nie ma. Wołają o to, by mieć z Tobą kontakt. Tyleż niewypowiedzianych słów. Teraz? Milczenie. Przygotuj się. Pilnuj swoich snów. Otrzymasz tajny komunikat. KOZIOROŻEC 22 XII - 19 I http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/76/Capricorn.svg/20px-Capricorn.svg.png Waleczne ludy naszych przodków, dawnych dawnych, którzy jeszcze stąpali po ziemi tysiące lat temu wiedzą o Tobie, dlatego postanowili coś zrobić dla Ciebie w prezencie. Jednak nie umieli, więc nic nie zrobili. No trudno. Jest jednak druga strona medalu: Dipper Grey ma na Ciebie oko. ---- center|300px Przedstawiamy wywiad przeprowadzony z jedną z użytkowniczek wiki, Sylwią1988. Miłej lektury! 1. Witaj, najwspanialsza caryco Sylwio, w wywiadzie przeprowadzanym przez Lenę. Czyli przeze mnie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Jak się miewasz? Dobrze. 2. To dobrze :). Opowiesz mnie oraz czytelnikom coś o sobie? Urodziłam się pod koniec lat 80-tych XX wieku, czyli w 1988 roku. Mój dzień urodzin to 13 maja. Jestem spod znaku Byka. Moim ulubionym jedzeniem jest makaron. Nienawidzę gorzkiej czekolady. Najbardziej lubię między innymi koty, psy i gołębie. 3. Ostatnimi czasy okazało się, że zapomniałaś o swoim ukochanym - Alejandro - dlaczego o nim zapomniałaś? Czy Ci wybaczył? Nie zapomniałam, tylko zabrakło czasu na rozmowy. Tak, wybaczył mi. 4. Dlaczego nie odpisujesz na zaproszenia na czat? I czy bardzo żałujesz tego, że nie wchodzisz często na czat? Po pierwsze, zapominam przypadkowo. I po drugie, czasem jestem zbyt zmęczona. 5. Masz jakieś plany napisania jakichś artykułów? Jak tak, to jakich? Tak. M.in. o innych wrogach trzech Atomówek, o Lili Test, o Ojcu Dextera i Dee Dee itp. Mogę też scharakteryzować Niedźwiedzi Wiatr - ojca Mandarka, oraz Ptaka Oceanu - matkę Mandarka. 6. To dobrze. Jak zostałaś carycą? Pojechałam do Rosji i zwiedziłam jej stolicę - Moskwę. Aha, poznałam również architekturę kraju. Poznałam słynny teatr baletowy. W parku widziałam pomnik bohaterów słynnej kreskówki - Wilka i Zająca. Zobaczyłam również plakat informujący o tym, że szukają nowej carycy. Zgłosiłam się na ochotnika. Ostatecznie zostałam carycą. Obecnie rządzę Rosją. 7. Opowiedz nam o Twojej twórczości na blogach. Skąd bierzesz wenę? Tworzenie blogów narodziło się w listopadzie 2012 roku na dawniej wiki - DDZZPF Wiki. Zaczęłam opisywać m.in. wrażenia z życia codziennego, plany tworzenia nowych artykułów itp. Po zamknięciu DDZZPF Wiki w styczniu 2015 roku, kontynuowałam tworzenie blogów tutaj na CN Wiki. 8. Jaką masz dzisiaj na sobie bieliznę? Czy ją prałaś? A jeśli tak, to kiedy? I czy już została wyjęta z pralki? Dzisiaj koszulkę czarną i figi w kropki. Tak, prałam ją dzisiaj. Jest już wyprana. Wisi na suszarce. 9. Czy chcesz kogoś pozdrowić :)? Tak. Pozdrawiam rodziców, ciocię, wujka, kuzynków oraz dziadków, których od dawna nie ma ze mną, ale czuwają nade mną. 10. Dziękuję za udzielenie wywiadu :)! Dziękuję bardzo. ---- center|400px Dziś chciałabym polecić grę "Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!". Ta gra jest kontynuacją dwóch poprzednich części: When Pizzas Attack! i When Burgers Attack! Główna postać gry - Kapitan Cori, którą sterujemy, na samym początku zabiera wszystkich swoich pasażerów (z wyjątkiem spóźnialskiego Big Pauly'ego) na pokład staku, gdzie wraz z Penny, Alberto i ich szefem - Papą Louie'm organizuje otwarcie nadmorskiej lodziarni. Niestety, wieczorna ceremonia otwarcia zostaje zakłócona przez Radleya Madisha i Luau LePuncha, którzy porywają nie tylko pracowników lodziarni ale i również wszystkich gości statku do magicznego świata składników lodów. Po wylądowaniu w dziwacznym świecie musimy pomóc Kapitan Cori (która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w grze "Papa's Freezeria" jako closer) uwolnić wszystkich klientów lodziarni i wrócić z nimi do domu. Na każdym poziomie jest sześć wyzwań, które musimy ukończyć. Po drodze napotkamy wszelkiego rodzaju wrogów. Jeden kontakt z wrogiem powoduje utratę jednego z trzech serc. Utrata wszystkich serc spowoduje bolesny powrót na start bądź do dowolnego punktu kontrolnego, przez który przechodzimy. Po przechodzeniu poziomu należy otworzyć klatkę, w której przetrzymywany jest klient i w tym samym uratować każdą kolejną postać. Uwolniony klient dostaje swój gadżet. Na dwóch poziomach są dwie walki z bossem: jedna z Luau LePunchem i druga z Radleyem Madishem, który więzi Alberto i Penny w jaskini herbatników CREAMEO. Oprócz wrogów spotykamy również przyjaciół, wśród których jest burmistrz miasta Neapolitown - Rocky Road. Oni nam pomogą w misji ratowniczej. Grafika jest kolorowa, doskonała i pełna humoru. Minusem jest ciągle powtarzająca się muzyka. Oceniam grę na 10. Polecam wszystkim tę ciekawą grę przygodową. Ocena końcowa: 10/10 ---- center|400px thumb|150px|right|Lilka zadowolona z nadchodzącego fejmu i hajsu wpływającego na konto Wszelkie niedowierzania, iluminacje, nasze umysły, masoneria śląska... Wszystko nas zawodzi i zwodzi zarazem! Lecz jak to możliwe, żeśmy poddanymi ich w tak szybkim tempie? Czyśmy lojalistami? NIE! Należy wnet i zatem wyznać wzruszająca prawdę dotyczącą przyszłości Lilki Ohydki. Znana persona z serialu animowanego "Ed, Edd i Eddy" czyni swą karierę rozwojową w HOLLYWOOD! Lecz jak to możliwe, iż nikt jej nie rozpoznał? Otóż, Lilka wymyśliła swój przydomek nowy. Od dzisiaj jest Kieszą. Dlaczego akurat ta nazwa? Jako, że Lilka to wyrachowana Izabela Łęcka zanalfabetyzowana niepotrafiąca nic uczynić sama, pomyliła oczywiście słowo KASZA GRYCZANA. W taki oto sposób stała się gwiazdą muzyki zwanej hajs, czyli Kieszą (Grycanką). Po prawej stronie możemy porównać jej stan sprzed lat. Odmłodniała, wygląda zdrowiej i świeżej. Jak widać pieniądz i miłość z Eddym czyni cuda! Kibicujmy dalszej prosperity Ohydki. Zapytaliśmy Lilkę jak się czuje jako Kiesza: Jej singiel promujący zamążpójście za Eddy'ego można zobaczyć w filmie podanym poniżej naszej prasy wydrukowanej w Naszym Poradniku (Jak skutecznie jabłko). ---- center|500px Najdrożsi, dowiedziałam się, że właśnie oto poczęłam współpracę z gazetą o ciekawej nazwie ENIGMA. Dziwna to gazeta, nie powiem. No dziwna, bo jej nie znam, to znaczy nie znałam jak dotąd - teraz poznałam (poznaję? nie wiem, żal). W tym oto moim cudownym i jedynym w całym wszechświecie, a może nawet na świecie, będę pomagać czytelnikom (czyli Wam kochani) okiełznać problemy i bolączki świata oraz dnia codziennego. Piszcie do mnie co Wam leży na sercu! Tymczasem oto moje porady na dziś, wzięte z czterech liter: I. Wspieraj polskie firmy. Nie możemy działać przeciwko naszej ojczyźnie ukochanej, nie, nie, nie. Musimy odwrócić się od towarów importowanych ze Wschodu (precz, ruskie plagiatyczne fudki), gdyż mogłoby to zaskodzić przemysłu całego naszego narodu. A jak wiemy, jak gospodarka leży, to kasy nie ma. A jak kasy nie ma, to i fudki nie ma, ot co. II. Uważaj na Putina. Rozmawiałam niedawno z Władimirem przez telefon i powiedział, że moje muzeum fudki nie powinno funkcjonować, ponieważ podobne jest już w Rosji, więc nie powinnam stwarzać konkurencji. Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, rozłączyłam się. Po paru minutach zadzwoniłam ponownie i gdy go odebrał, również się rozłączyłam. To był tajny gest, mający mu dać do zrozumienia, żeby się... no, tu już sami sobie dopowiedzcie. Chciałabym ostrzec przed tym osobnikiem, gdyż po mojej wnikliwie analizie, uznaję go za osobę bardzo niebezpieczną, mogącą zagrozić życiu lub zdrowiu nas wszystkich. III. Nie czytaj Dziadów Mickiewicza. Moi mili państwo! Nie czytajcie Dziadów! Nie czytajcie Mickiewicza! Ostrzegam, na podstawie własnej autopsji, albowiem straszne rzeczy się działy w tym "dziele"! Adam Mickiewicz otóż pozwolił sobie na dodanie do fabuły takiej tragedii, jaką jest spalenie fudki w kotle. Hańba! Wstyd! Niemoralność! Jak tak można?! Czy osoby za to odpowiedzialne miały rozum i godność człowieka?! Strzeżcie się... Będę Was wspierać w moich modlitwach. Nie dajcie się! Dziękuję bardzo, to tyle jak na razie. Niech kac nie będzie z Wami! Pijana Mysz ---- center|450px Anegdotka z czasów stalinowskich: Polacy zwrócili się do Stalina o Lwów i Kijów. - Lwów u nas nie ma - odpowiedział Stalin - a kijów możemy wam dać ile tylko zechcecie. Najbardziej imprezowa armia? partyzantka. Bar mleczny. Pani z okienka woła: - Kto prosił ruskie? Głos z sali: - Nikt nie prosił, same wlazły! Szczyt bezpłodności? 30 lat stosunków z ZSRR. Co ma wspólnego Michał Anioł i Adolf Hitler? Obaj musieli użyć mózgu, żeby pomalować sufit. Trwa II Wojna Światowa. Grupa Polaków uciekająca przed Hitlerem schowała się w pustej studni. Gdy Hitler po chwili dotarł do studni nachylił się powiedział: - Halo? A grupa uciekinierów udająca echo: - Halo, Halo... Hitler: - A może uciekli do lasu? Grupa: - A może uciekli do lasu, do lasu... Hitler: - A może są w studni? Grupa: - A może są w studni, w studni... Hitler: - A może wrzucę tam granat? Grupa: - A może uciekli do lasu, do lasu... Dlaczego Sowieci nie mieli honoru? Bo tego już nie mogli ukraść. ---- center|300px matrymonialne Ubogi 66 lat POZNA (najlepiej z POZNANIA) PANIĄ tylko na stałe. Stworzenie związku/małżeństwa. Zobowiązania tylko we dwoje, być razem. Uległa, obowiązkowa. Upodobania w jajach na twardo i pierogach. Tel. 548-740-777-666 ~~~ towarzyskie Kawaler 6 lat, wzrost 130 cm, pozna szczupłego, przystojnego mężczyznę, najlepiej kierowcę szybkich wyścigówek. Żeby było szybko i sprawnie. Musi lubić się bawić, być plastikowy i mieścić się do moich zabawkowych samochodzików. Tel. NIE-MAM Wolny spod łodzi 49 lat 170 cm wzrost, średniej budowy, zadbany, niezależny, bez nałogów i zobowiązań pozna miłą wodę niegazowaną. Bardzo chce mi się pić. SMS lub tel. 051-031-011. Poznam tu kocicę w wieku od 30 do 45 lat, która zaopiekuje się tygrysem? Mile widziane zdjęcie i tylko sms na nr ILEŚ-TAM-NIE-PAMIĘTAM (sieć Minus). Odezwiesz się? Mrr. ~~~ nauka JĘZYK MIGOWY, korepetycje. Oferta dla wszystkich głuchoniemych. Zapewniam doskonałe wyjaśnienie wszystkich zasad tego języka. Wiele ćwiczeń ze słuchu, i nie tylko. Mam nagrodę Nobela za swoje zasługi, ale i tak za renomę nie podnoszę cen. Proszę dzwonić pod numer 121-212-121. ~~~ praca Tajemniczy KOMANDOS z Białegostoku zapewnia siedmiogodzinny patrol przejścia między kamienicami w godzinach od 16 do 22 w celu tropienia potencjalnych zakochanych i pytania ich, czy są parą. Płaca: około 2 paczki chipsów z Biedronki. Kontakt: fax PIASNDICSJWN. ~~~ zwierzęta SPRZEDAM SZCZURA rasowego, wytresowanego. Ma ładne oczka i ładnie się uśmiecha. Dużo je. Rozmiar odpowiedni. Kolor szary. Tel. 000-000-0000000-000-000-07. ~~~ nieruchomości DZIAŁKĘ PRZEMYSŁOWĄ 40 ARÓW przy autostradzie A69 w Suknisynowie tanio sprzedam pod działalność hodowli czekolady. Tel. 123-456-789. SPRZEDAM stajnię dla krowy na terenie Krakowa. Tel. SŁUŻBOWY. ~~~ pozdrowienia i życzenia Kwiatom, które zerwałam tydzień temu w ogrodzie sąsiadki, życzę spokojnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia i wiele radości oraz pomyślności. Wiele serduszek z nadejściem wiosny, dla Was od WIEŚKI z winiarni na Podlasiu. ---- center|300px W dniu 23 lipca 1939 roku zmarła śp. Pulpecja Brzęczyszczykiewicz cudowna Kobieta, kochająca sławę i blichtr konsumpcjonizmu spadła z dywanu Pogrzeb odbędzie się w dniu 30 lipca 2014 roku o godzinie 23.00 na Cmentarzu Rzymskokatolickim przy ulicy Zaświat w Biskupinie O czym informują pogrążeni w żalu i smutku syn z synową, kochanek, adoptowane dziecko, przyjaciółka po fachu, kasjerka z monopolowego "Cho no tu" oraz wnuczka z mężem, prawnukami i swoimi kotami ~~~ Z głębokim żalem zawiadamiamy, że dnia 29 kwietnia 2015 r. odeszła nadzieja na kochaną i długo wyczekiwaną piątkę z wosu. Opuściła nas zaraz po najnowszym sprawdzianie. Pogrzeb odbędzie się na najbliższej wywiadówce. Pogrążona w smutku uczennica Beatrycze wraz z rodziną. ---- center|300px * Kup apartament w Domkowym Niebie! W ofercie metraże od miliona metrów kwadratowych! Gratis krajacz jaj Ultraciach 5000! Nie zwlekaj. * Gdy dopada złe samopoczucie, wystarczy tej wspaniałej substancji ukłucie. Oto jest cud, nie, to nie brud, ma cudowne działanie, powiedz o tym mamie! Depresantik Omega Neomig dostępny już teraz! Szukaj w dobrych aptekach. Przed użyciem skonsultuj się z lekarzem bądź farmaceutą, gdyż każdy lek niewłaściwie stosowany zagraża Twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu. * Śmierdzisz? Umyj się! Mydełko Fafafa pozwoli na zapomnienie o zmartwieniach związanych z nieprzyjemnym zapachem. I w sumie czymkolwiek innym też. To mydło, które nie ma ograniczeń! Nowa jakość. Nowa technologia. Nowa epoka. Marsz do sklepu, kup mnie! ---- W skład redakcji gazetki weszli: Ciastkoo, Piramidzia, Lenaa oraz Sylwia1988. Kategoria:Enigma Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach